Her Fantasies
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Eleanor quickly rolled over and opened her bedside table drawer pulling out a monogrammed journal labeled “fantasy.”


**Her Fantasies**

Eleanor smiled to herself as she awoke from a blissful dream. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her room. The sun was shining through the split in her green curtains. She could hear the quiet chirping of a bird outside her window, and, for a moment, she felt like one of those lame Disney princesses who would wake up and sing with the woodland creatures.

She let out a light giggle as she stretched her muscles. Rolling over onto her back, she observed her room and thought back on her dream letting out another giggle in the process. Eleanor quickly rolled over and opened her bedside table drawer pulling out a monogrammed journal labeled "fantasy." She flipped it open and began erasing, rewriting, and adding things to a new page.

She read over the words and smiled to herself with satisfaction. It was perfect. "…Ellie! Are you up yet?" Brittany's voice sang from down the hall.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. Brittany was probably waiting for her to wake up and cook breakfast. She threw the blanket off her body and swung her legs over the bed. "One day I'm going to teach that girl to cook." She mumbled to herself then giggled at the thought. "Like that'll happen." She slipped on her slippers, grabbed her journal, and shuffled downstairs to the kitchen. "Happy first day of summer, Brittany…" She greeted and immediately began pulling out pots and pans.

Brittany eyed her peculiarly from her seat at the table. "This is the fifth week in a row that you've woken up all giddy and optimistic." She stood and walked over to her sister who continued to smile. "It's irritating." She placed her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

Eleanor giggled and began stirring up ingredients for pancakes in a bowl. "Nothing; I wake up in a good mood is all." She smirked. "You should try it."

Brittany glared at her. "Fine, if I'm such a crab in the morning—"

"And you are…"

"—then you can just have breakfast without me." Brittany flipped her hair unknowingly knocking Eleanor's journal into her purse. She picked up her bag and stormed out of the kitchen.

Eleanor looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "…Diva!" She sang and continued cooking.

***

"Good morning, Brittany." Simon greeted, upon seeing her in the park. Brittany sat, frozen, in complete and utter shock. Her jaw hung open as her eyes read the words on the page. Simon furrowed his brow and sat next her. "You're starting your summer off with a book?" He asked, surprised himself. "That's actually a good idea. I recommend _To Kill a Mockingbird, _by Harper Lee. It's a compelling read…"

"Oh, would you shut up!" Brittany finally spoke. Simon arched his brow. "We have an issue, here." She shut the book and stood to her feet.

Simon continued to eye her. "…_We_?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yes, _we_…" She tossed the book at Simon. "Your brother is fucking my sister!"

Simon's eyes widened. "What makes you think he's, as you so nicely put it, "_fucking" _her?" He glared at the accusation.

Brittany placed her hand on her hip and pointed at the green journal. "I read her diary."

"Brittany!" Simon stood and pushed the book back into her hands. "That's unethical and an invasion of privacy."

Brittany rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot around him. "I didn't mean to read it. It fell into my purse this morning. It's a sign that I was supposed to know!" She opened the book and began to read again. "According to this they've been going at it for 5 weeks!" She gasped. "That's why she's so happy!"

Simon glared and snatched it back. "Brittany, what Eleanor and Theodore do in the privacy of their relationship is their business."

Brittany let out a hardy laugh. "Oh, you thought I meant Theodore." She placed her hand on her heart and threw her head back with another laugh. "No," She stopped laughing all together, but her smirk remained. She took the book from Simon's hands and opened it to a page. "_Alvin wrapped his arms tightly, but gently, almost possessively, around my small body as he plunged into me. He put all his weight into each forceful thrust…_"

"Okay, stop it." Simon grabbed the book from her. "There are children in this park." He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "So what do we do?"

"We put a stop to it, genius!"

Simon ignored her sarcasm and sighed. "I don't know; if they want to…do…this, then they have a right. It's not our business."

Brittany glared at him but it soon disappeared. "You're right, Si. What would I do without you here to guide me?" She smiled. Simon smiled and gave her back Eleanor's journal. "Bye, Si!" She called and waved as he walked off.

***

"Eleanor Elizabeth Miller!" Brittany screamed slamming the front door behind her.

"Uh oh, full name." Alvin chuckled from his place at the couch. "What did you do?"

"I'm so naughty; I don't even know what she's yelling at me for." Eleanor giggled.

Brittany glared at the two. "This is serious." She reached into her purse and pulled out the journal. "Explain this." She demanded throwing the book at the two.

Eleanor stared at her inquisitively as Alvin picked up the book and opened it to a random page. "_Their moans harmonized together in a song of total erotic bliss._" He read. Eleanor's eyes widened with horror. "_He thrust upward into her as her hips rolled against him…_ what is this?"

Brittany arched a brow at this. "Don't act like you don't know…" She growled.

Alvin's eyes widened. "I _don't _know. What's going on?"

They both turned to Eleanor awaiting an answer. She sat frozen in her place. A million thoughts were swimming through her head. "…Ellie?" Brittany called.

Eleanor blinked as she was forced out of her thoughts. She looked from Brittany to Alvin before standing. "I don't feel too hot." She announced running upstairs to the bathroom.

***

"Ellie," Brittany softly knocked on the bathroom door. "Ellie, talk to me."

There was a short pause when Brittany could hear her quiet snivels. "Go away!"

Brittany jerked her head back at the sound of something hitting the door. "Ellie, I'm sorry." She continued anyway. "But why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Alvin?"

There was another pause as Brittany waited for an answer. She heard the door unlock and Eleanor appeared with a glare. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was flushed. "Who said I had a crush on him?" She asked.

Brittany furrowed her brow and took a few steps back. "Well, the book…"

"The book is full of dreams I had."

Brittany blinked. "But wouldn't that mean that you have a crush on him?" She asked.

"Not necessarily." Eleanor opened the door wider. "You can be attracted to someone without having any romantic feelings towards them at all." She explained and Brittany nodded. "And that's how I feel about Alvin. I think he's attractive, but I don't want to be romantically involved with him. We're friends, nothing more…"

Brittany smiled a little but tilted her head as a thought occurred to her. "But why did you run out like that?"

Eleanor giggled. "How would you feel if you were having sexual fantasies about your best friend and then he found out?" Brittany and Eleanor laughed. "I should probably get back down there and explain it to Alvin." She shrugged.

"Good idea," Brittany nodded in agreement as Eleanor made her way downstairs.

Half way down the steps, Eleanor looked over her shoulder and saw Brittany walk into her room and shut the door behind her. She let out a breath of relief and smiled at Alvin who smiled back. "_That _was a close one." She laughed plopping back onto the couch next to Alvin.

Alvin chuckled and handed off her journal. "Yeah it was." He sighed and leaned back into the couch. "So, you write it all down?" He asked raising his brow curiously.

"…Every single detail." She smirked seductively.

Alvin chuckled. "What do you say we go upstairs and… write another entry?"

**I'm done! I needed to get the blood flowing in my head again. I was having some MAJOR writer's block for my story **_**The Perfect Moment**_**. Now, that I'm having ideas again, I can try writing the chapter.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
